Sammie
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange Escaped Azkaban early but for some reason nobody cares, so she, Narcissa and Lucius go to Canada to get Bellatrix's daughter Samantha.
1. Meating Sammie

**November 11**

**Bellatrix**

I have lived; I have died (figure of speech.) Azkaban is like dyeing. You feel soulless. But know I am out, and in a muggle (grrr) orphanage with Narcissa and Lucius. When we walked in the people looked afraid. Since the Azkaban is not a know prison to muggles they don't know I escaped. The reception lady walked up to us.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I would like to look at children, age four, girls." I said. She nodded and walked out of the room, we followed.

**Samantha**

I sat quietly while Jessica straitened my wild curly raven black hair. Then Mrs. King walked in.

"Samantha, Jamie, Sarah, all please get ready for a parent interview." Jessica wasn't even half done my hair.

"Sammie we need to wet down your hair to get it back to normal." She said and pulled me to the washroom. Since Jamie and Sarah are older they go first. I just turned four, well today.

"Sam- WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed because Jessica was pulling the brush threw my wet hair. "OH put it up and a ponytail and let's go!" she said. As we walked down the hall right when she opened the door I said.

"And it is elastic. Pony's don't have rubber on their tails."I looked in and saw two ladies and a man.

"This Is Samantha Aquila. She doesn't have a last name. She just turned four." Said Mrs. King. I walked in and sat on the chair.

"So when did you turn four Samantha?" asked the lady with blond hair.

"Today." I said. She nodded and smiled. The other lady smiled to.

"What do you like to be called?" asked the black haired lady, she looks like me! Snap out of it!

"Sammie, everyone here calls me that except Mrs. King but she doesn't understand me. She makes me get shorts and I hate them!" I said. The guy smiled in amusement.

"Well Sammie, why is your hair wet?" asked the blond lady.

"Because Jessica tried straitening my hair and it didn't work. I went more curly." I said. I loved my hair but I was hard to do nice things with.

"Hmmm… Mrs. King!" called the black haired lady. Mrs. King walked in.

"Yes Mrs. Lestrange?" she asked.

"We are staying in a hotel, I would like her to come for a few days." She said.

"Very well, Samantha please pack some clothes." She said. I smiled at her then ran off to my room.  
><strong>Bellatrix<strong>

"Mrs. Lestrange I would like to let you know, Samantha can become a handful. If she doesn't get what she wants she throws a fit." She said, I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me I can handle a four year old." I said, she nodded then Sammie came back in with a small bag.  
>"Samantha too many clothes." Said Mrs. King, me and Cissy looked at each other. That was hardly any clothes, maybe like two outfits.<p>

"Mrs. King this is all my clothes." She said politely. Narcissa gasped.

"Samantha!" yelled Mrs. King, I was starting to hate her, look at my daughter, (yes _my _daughter.) "You do not need that many, you will be back in two days time!" she yelled. Sammie looked like she was about to cry.

"It is fine, Mrs. King." I said and picked Sammie up. She tensed up at first then relaxed. Narcissa picked up Sammie's bag and we walked out.

When we got to the hotel, I was caring Sammie on my hip, she was asleep. She looked so peaceful with her black hair all over the place out of her elastic. I walked into my hotel room and looked in the mirror. We looked the same except she was little. The she stirred a bit. Then opened her eyes sleepily. She looked at me.

"Hi Mrs. Lestrange." She said. I bounce her up a bit.

"You can call me Bellatrix or Bella." I said, she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I walked over to the Queen Size bed and laid her down and laid down beside her. She cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

**Samantha**

I cuddled into Bella and fell asleep….

"_Samantha nobody likes you," said Charlie the oldest in our dorm room area._

"_She just feels sorry for you, you are a baby, she is a strong woman." I started to cry. Then she hit me and I screamed,_

"Sammie wake up it's just a dream!"

"_Samantha we all hate you. You are a miserable little child."_

"Sammie please wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see a startled Bella looking at me, I sniffled and she whipped tears from my cheeks.

"Bella?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Yes Sammie?" she asked.

"Bella do you love me?" I asked. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes I do sweetie." She said. I snuggled up to her.

"Good because I love you too." I said. And we fell asleep.

**November 12**

**Bellatrix**

I woke up and felt slow and calm hot breaths on my neck. I knew it was Sammie by the colour of hair. Last night was horrible; it took an hour for me to wake her up from a nightmare. She stirred and opened her eyes, when she saw me she smiled.

"Morning Bella." She said. I smiled at my daughter; oh I wish I was mommy not Bella to her.

"Good morning Sweetie, we need to get dressed if we are going out to breakfast." He face lit up so fast I could have sworn she thought it was Christmas.

"Yay!" she cried but then went silent. "Bella, I don't have any nice clothes to wear." She said and started to cry. Stupid tears.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix." I say and she smiles. I use magic to fix her dress into a pretty black dress with pink sparkles but she makes a face.

"No pink." She says. "Green!" she cried. I like the way this girl thinks! Pink is a horrible colour! I changed the colour to green then took her to Narcissa and Lucius' room. I knocked.

"Come in Bella." She said and I walked in with Sammie. Narcissa looked at Sammie and her face lit up. "How's little Sammie?" she asked and walked over.

"Good." Said Sammie as she cuddled closer to me.

"Bella, do you want me to take care of her while you do get ready to go?" Cissy asked. I nodded and she took Sammie, she looked frightened. I looked her in the eyes.

"Sammie, this is Cissy and she will take care of you till I get back, I will only be a few minutes." I said. She nodded. I walked out of the room.

**Samantha**

I watched the blond people talk and drink tea, I never cared for tea. Then Cissy looked over.

"Sammie, what do you want to do?" she asked me. I was shocked. Nobody ever wanted to do what I wanted since I was four.

"Colour?" I asked. She smiled.

"You want to colour? Ok then lets colour." I nodded, and she pulled out some paper and felts. She set it down in front of me. A few minutes later the door opened and Bella walked in but I didn't notice because I was too happy colouring. She walked over and sat on the couch with Cissy.

"Are you sure that's safe?" she asked. I giggled but didn't turn around. Then I got an idea. I pulled a green felt out of the pile and opened it with a struggle. I put the felt down on my skin and it felt weird. When the guy walked out and looked at me he saw me drawing on myself.

"Girls I think you forgot she is four and need constant attention because she, like other four year olds _draw on skin. _Cissy and Bella stopped laughing and looked at me. I was paying attention I was having too much fun.

"Sammie," Bella called I looked over at her. "Come here." She said. I forgot what I was doing and crawled over. She picked me up and set me on her knee and bounced me. I giggled. Then she stopped.

"More!" I cried and looked at her. She pulled me back so I was leaning against her.

"Well do you want something to eat?" she asked I nodded. "Okay, all we have to do is clean the marker off you." She said and stood off with me and took us to the bathroom. She set me down on the counter and turned on the water, and then she put my hands under it and rubbed them with soap. Then she rinsed the soap off and dried my hands.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me. "Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" I asked.

"Only for a few days when I have to sign the papers saying that you will be my daughter." I smiled.

"Bella?" I asked again. She picked me up.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked me. I put my head on her shoulder.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied. She walked back into the other room and we all left to go eat.

**Bellatrix**

I want to go back to Wiltshire right know, with my daughter. And of course Cissy and Lucius. I put Sammie on my hip as we walked out of the café. Then I saw Cissy look at some muggle stores and I knew this was an idea of shopping, and Narcissa loves shopping.

"No." I say and we get into the cab. Sammie twirls a piece of my black curly hair on her finger. She looks like this will entertain her for a while. "Sammie." I say. She looks at me and puts her small hand on my cheek. I smile. "What do you want to do today?" I asked. She thinks.

"Play." She says.

"What do you want to play?"

"I don't know." she says. I laugh and we walk into the hotel. When we get up to the room I walk in, close the door, and lay Sammie down on the bed.

"Bella?" she asks.

"I'll be right back." I say and walk into the washroom. I grab an elastic and walk out. Sammie sits up and watches me. I sit down behind her and start brushing her hair.

Later around lunch was time for Sammie to have a nap. And this is something she put up a fight for.

"No, don't want a nap Bella." She said.

"Sammie you are having a nap." I say, she doesn't move.

"No." she says.

"Samantha you are having a nap." I say, and then she burst into tears. I ran over and knelt down to her height.

"Sammie, I'm sorry." I say. She sniffles and looks at me through tears. "Can you please have a nap for me, I will stay beside you." I say. She nods and I pick her up. We lay on the bed and she falls asleep fast. About half an hour later, she spoke in her sleep.

"Mommy," she said. My attention went right to her. "Stay mommy, please don't take me away please." She said. I felt bad. I shook her awake. She looked at me. "mommy." She said. I smiled.

"Right here baby, I'm not going anywhere don't worry." I say, she smiled and I lay on my side, she curls up next to me. Then falls asleep again.

**Samantha**

I quietly woke up, and saw Bella asleep next to me. I cuddle into her, and rest my head under her chin. She stirs a bit but I don't move. She strokes my hair and her nails lightly scratch my head but it feels good. I relax and close my eyes. She pulls me closer and hugs me. I feel safe. I kiss her neck and hug her.


	2. Going home

**November 13**

**Bellatrix**

I woke up with Sammie's head under my chin. She was still fast asleep. Her black hair was tangled, and her body twisted in a way that looks like it hurt. I moved her body into a comfortable looking form and stroked her hair. She shifted so she was looking up at me but still asleep. Then I noticed her small hand was holding on to one of my fingers. Her skin was so pale, almost white. She looked like an angel, minus the wings and halo.

"Good morning mommy." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Sammie, we got to go back today." I said sadly. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I don't want to." She said. I sighed.

"We have to it is the law." I say she sniffs and cuddles into me so that I cannot see her face. "Sammie, you will see me every day, it will be one day then you can come with Me, Cissy and Lucius to England." She looked at me and sighed. I picked her up with me and took her to the washroom. I started running a bath, so I took the clothes off her. She just watched me. When there was enough water I turned it off and put Sammie in it. There was a knock at the door. "Come in Narcissa." I say and she walks in.

"Hello Bella," she says in her usual tone. "Hello Sammie." She says in a different tone that I haven't heard since Draco was young. She walked over and sat down a bag beside me. I looked up at her. "A new outfit for her, I went through her clothes and there are no clothes for rain and it is raining. And they are blue." She says.

"Thanks Cissy." I say she nods and smiles.

"No problem but Bella never ever take your eyes off her while she is in a bath." She says. I look over and see she turned on the hot water. I turn it off and wash her hair chatting away with Narcissa too.

**Samantha**

I swung my legs on the chair at the café. Bella, Lucius and Cissy were talking about someone called He-who-must-not-be-named or something like that. I had finished eating and was getting impatient. Then I had to go to the washroom. I was scared to say anything to I slipped out of the seat and went into the restroom. When I was in the stall I heard the door open.

"Is anyone in here?" the male voice asked. I stood up on the toilet so he wouldn't know I was there. "Come out, Come out where ever you are." He said again. I slowed down my breathing so he wouldn't hear it. The door opened then closed again. I got down and walked out. Then he grabbed me. "You think I am that stupid don't you kid!" he yelled. "Don't you!" he screamed and slapped me. I started crying and tried to get out. Then I heard someone opening the door but I didn't see who it was.

"Let my daughter go." Said Bella.

"I'll finish with her then it will be our turn." He said to her. She grabbed something long out of her bag and pointed it at him. She yelled something and he fell down unconscious. I ran to her and she picked me up.

"Sweetie don't ever leave without telling me ok?" she said and I nodded. She put me on the counter and washed my hands. Then she walked out with me on her hip. Cissy ran over.

"Is she ok?" she asked. Worried.

"Yes she is I think Cissy, a little shaken but ok. I think we should o we still have to sign the papers and get her pass port." Bella said. Cissy nodded. And Bella, Lucius and Cissy all walked out, I was still on Bella's hip. She wouldn't let me go like she was scared I would disappear. When we got to the orphanage I clung onto Bella not wanting to let go, for I was scared she would disappear.

"Bella I stay with you." I said and she nodded. We went to the room with the papers and Mrs. King was there, when she saw us she didn't smiled she just nodded towards the chairs. Everyone sat down and I was on Bella's lap.

"So she is going to stay with you?" asked Mrs. King

"Yes she is." Bella snaps and pulls me closer to her. Like she is scared of them even touching me.

"Well all we have to do is give her a checkup first of course." She said.

"No!" I cried and hid my face on Bella's dress.

"Samantha! You will get a check up!" said Mrs. King angry.

"It is fine Mrs. King she will get one once we get to England." Said Bella.

**Nobodies view**

They left **but this new happy family won't b**e there forever.

Harry potter is owned by J.

If you're going to review, be nice, or at least use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't want someone to say something mean and then I end up rocking back and forth in a corner, crying hysterically. There's no internet access in padded rooms you know!


	3. not dead yet

**1996**

**Samantha**

I walked to the DA room, I'm the only Slytherin. My cousin Draco doesn't know but why would I tell him? I hate him. He always gets what he wants.

"Hey Sam." Said Harry as I walked in. I waved. I don't speak and if I do it is only for important things. I learned how to do silent spells when I was eleven. "Ok everyone Sam is going to teach us how to do silent spells." He said then he nodded at me to start.

"Silent spells can easy for some people; if you have trouble doing spells out loud it should be easy. The reason I learnt is because I hardly speak." I say, they all gasp because I spoke. I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry

"Expelliarmus" he said but I said Finite Incantatum in my head and it was blocked.

"Any Questions?" I asked. Neville put up his hand.

"Sam how do you do the spell." He asked.

"You say it in your head." I say. He nods and everyone pairs up. Then we heard a blast and we saw Umbridge and some people in her club. Including Draco.

"Everyone my office, now!" she yelled. We all ran to her office. "How about, Samantha." She said. I walked up and sat down. Then she gave me the truth potion, but one thing people don't know about these that my mom taught me, if you don't want to open your mouth you don't. I sat there and drank it. "Now who started this?" she asked. I didn't say anything. "How long has it been going on?" she asked. I also didn't answer that. "SPEAK!" she yelled at me and I didn't. Then an owl came in and gave her a letter. She looked and turned pale. "Is your mother Bellatrix Lestrange?" she asked. I smirked but didn't answer. She didn't get it and pushed me out the door.

"Sam!" cried Hermione as she ran over. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing, Hermione I said nothing but there is a truth potion so if you don't want to answer don't open your mouth." I say and she nods.

(^-^)

That night I was walking on the grounds of the school when a hooded black figure appeared. I turned around and ran. The figure ran after me. Then I saw Harry. I waved my arms trying to get his attention but it didn't work so I decided to use the option I don't like.

"HARRY!" I screamed. He saw and got out his want. Hagrid was there to and oddly enough, Dumbledore. They all looked and I kept running their way.

"Sam!" they yelled and the figure stopped. I ran over and looked half hid behind Dumbledore.

"Sammie." Said the figure. I gasped I hadn't heard that once since I was six, the morning before my mom got put in Azkaban.

"SAMANTHA!" yelled Harry as I took a step forward. He pulled me back and I stumbled and fell. I rubbed my head but didn't speak. Harry helped me up but still looking at the figure.

"Sam, how does that _thing _know your name?" asked Ron. I rolled my eyes and used sign language then I remembered the only people who know it are the people at the Orphanage.

"What is my last name." I say. He thought for a second and I got impatient.

"Lestrange, it is odd though because you are too nice to be related to Bellatrix Lestrange." He said.

"Oh please Ron, I can be mean if I want to be. Why do you think I didn't open my mouth to people all the time, and plus, well… non-talking spells are better because you can catch you opponent by surprise." I say, and they all look at me. "What I've read the hole library twice Hermione not the only smart person in our year." I say. They all keep looking at me. "Oh whatever, I'll be on my way then… ok never mind if Snape-" I started.

"_Professor_ Snape" said Dumbledore.

"- saw I was out of bed he would have my head, and I really don't feel like dyeing even though Orphanages are crappy." I say.

"That is the most anyone has ever heard you say." He said then the black caped figure laughed.

"O…kay then, die or die, hmm I pick the other option." I say. "Ok I pick killing curse die because that seems less painful so random black thing you can kill me." I say, and then Hermione hit the back of my head. "What was that for?" I asked and before Hermione could answer the hooded figure answered.

"FOR THINKING I WOULD KILL YOU!" it screamed the Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"You have no business being here Bellatrix so please leave." He said and she laughed. It was mom. I tried to run to her but Hagrid held me back.

"Yes I do old man I am here for my daughter and no one will stop till I get her so give. Me. Sammie." She said.

"Sam go to the School." Said Harry. I tried to get out of his grasp but it didn't work. I started raking my brain for spells.

"Let her go Potter or you will die." She said but he didn't let me go. Dumbledore grabbed my arm and disappeared with me. We landed in the OOTP HQ. Sirius came in and looked at me. He is my Second cousin or something like that.

"Sam?" he asked, I nodded. "Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Bellatrix wants her and will not stop till she gets what she wants. She will not be here long just till we get Bellatrix out of school." He said. And we both nodded, Sirius took me to the kitchen where he, and Molly were sitting and talking. I also saw Lupin and Tonks. I smiled and waved. Tonks waved back. I sat beside her and drew. Then Dumbledore appeared. "Time to go Samantha." He said. I waved bye to everyone and we got back to the school.

(^-^)

"Sam come on." Said Harry, I sat on the back of Luna's broom and we set off towards London. I hate heights so I hid my face. "Sam we are here." Harry said and I got off the broom and we went into the Ministry of Magic. We got into the room with all the prophases and Harry found his and right next to his was mine. I pulled it down and saw what it said. It showed me standing next to mom and using the killing curse. I screamed and threw it so it would break. But someone caught it and it was Uncle Lucius...

"Well, well, well, I would like the prophase Potter I have no need for Samantha's, but Bellatrix might." He said. _Expelliarmus_ I say in my head and all the death eaters wands fly towards me and we all catch one. And I catch my prophase. "STUPID LITTLE GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed at me and I smirked the same smirk Mom does. I turn and we all run in separate directions, I hide and take my hair down and look in the shiny prophase, I look like mom. I get out of hiding and Uncle Lucius runs right past me. I smirk. I run and find the rest of them. Harry was about to say a spell when I held out the prophase and then they knew it was me. Then we ran out a door and fell. We almost hit the floor but stopped at the last second then we fall and hit the floor.

"Sam that's bloody genius!" cried Ron and nobody heard. We walked a little ways into a room then we heard the door close. We all turn around to see the death eaters and all of them look confused.

"Bellatrix! I thought you were on the dark lord's side!" yelled Uncle Lucius and I smirk.

"I'm right here you genius!" she yelled at him. They all looked at me.

"Well, Well, Samantha you personally are a pain but you have grown so much, you look just like your mother, but of course you are hanging out with Gryffindor but you could still become a death eater." He said, I remembered when I thought death eaters where awesome, I was five, I know better now. I rolled my eyes. They all looked at me and I used sign language for what? They all looked confused know and I spoke.

"I was five Mr. Death eaters are the best, and I am good, plus I'm six-teen, I make my own decisions. I don't have people to make them for me. I don't have a mother remember she was put in Azkaban because you told the ministry then when you were suppose to take care of me you put me in a bloody orphanage!" I screamed at Lucius. "YOU AREN'T MY FATHER YOU DON'T MAKE TE DESISTIONS FOR ME!" I scream. And through the prophase at the wall and it shatters.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR UNCLE LIKE THAT?" Lucius yelled at me. The others got out but I was still here.

"I DON'T CARE HOW I SPEAK OR HOW I DON'T SPEAK! I'VE HAVE NEVER FELT LOVED FOR MORE THEN TWO YEARS AND YOU FEEL THE NEED TO YELL! I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!" I scream. They all look taken back.

"Crucio" he said and I blocked it without a word. And I laughed.

"Do you really think that would work? I act like I'm a mute! I can do spells in my head." I say. He looks impressed.

"Sam are you sure you don't want to?" he asked acting sweet.

"Don't call me Sam or Sammie because I'm not your friend, I don't like you and you don't like me, we hate each other, never liked each other Lucius never will." I say he growls at me.

"I am your uncle do not speak to me like I am not." He says.

"And who is going to stop me?" I asked.

"Me!" he yells. "Avada Kadavra!" he yells at me. I use _Expelliarmus _and the spells hit each other. Mom gasped at what he is using on me but why does she care? She never came back like she said she would. Then his spell hit me. I fell back but I wasn't dead, a little sore but not dead. I faked dead.

"LUCIUS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

**J. owns Harry Potter. Sorry if there are any spelling errors. I might put a song in the next chapter. Sirius never died.**


	4. Authors Note

Sorry every time it says J. its suppose to say J. K. Rowling


	5. Kill or not to kill

**5:30 pm**

**Samantha**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" I hear my mom yell.

"Check to see if she is Alive." He said and I felt soft cold hands on my chest.

"She is dead." She said and then the doors open and mom hid. The people didn't notice me and they took Uncle Lucius. When they were all gone mom came back out and ran over to me. I was in too much pain to move. Then the order ran in.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Neville. I have a feeling he pointed his want at her.

"MERLIN! SAM!" screamed Hermione. I grunted.

"I'm not dead… yet at least." I say. "Ok I know everyone is pointing their wands at each other and I don't feel like using magic so put the wands down." I say.

"Who says you tell us what to do?" asked Ron, Merlin he is annoying.

"The girl who got the killing curse shot at her." I say and sit up. I open my eyes. "Next time, please _don't _leave me defenseless." I say to Harry and he nodded.

"Sam are you sure you're okay?" asked Sirius as he walked over.

"Don't you touch her!" yelled mom, as she helped me to my feet.

"Bellatrix Lestrange being nice?" asked Hermione I giggled. And used sign language but like usual…

"You haven't figured it out? Sam Aquila Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry gasped.

"She's your mother!" he said I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know Harry finally you guys figure it out." I say. Neville growled. "Neville since when have I even killed a fly, I'm not going to kill anyone unless it is for defense. " I say, his mouth forms a 'o'. "Like really. Ugg." I say. Then the Orphanage lady runs in.

"SAMANTHA I TOLD YOU TO STOP GETTING IN FIGHTS. I'M TAKING YOU OUT OF SCHOOL AND SENDING YOU TO CANADA." She yells and I laugh. I use sign language and she does it back. Everyone looks confused.

"She is telling me to get out of this room and to the car and I'm not going to, I'll put up a fight." I say.

(^-^)

"_Sammie where are you?" mommy asked. I giggled. "I can hear you." She says and I cover my mouth with my hand._

"_Mommy I'm a ghost!" I cry. She gasps and runs to where I am. She picks me up and looks into my eyes very seriously. _

"_Samantha don't even joke about that." She says. I nod. Then she hugs me._

(^-^)

**July 16th**

**Samantha**

I wake up in my bed at the orphanage screaming. School was out and I had to go back. The Ministry was coming for mom so she had to leave.

"Samantha you're leaving so pack your bags." Said Mrs. James. I quickly pack then go down stairs with my owl Bella, my trunk and suit case. Then I see Sirius. "This is your new parent. Be good." She says to me and we leave.

"How did you?" I ask. He shrugs. Then we appear at his house.

"Sam I hate for you to be there and I know you love your mom but she cannot have you, she will try to make you a death eater." He says and I nod, I walk up to my bedroom and sit on the bed. Then Tonks walks in, hair black and wearing all black.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Tonks?" I ask. She shrugs sadly and walks over to me.

"Sam, I have to ask you a question." She says to me. I nodded for her to keep speaking. "Do you think Remus and I look good together?" she asks. I use sign language for yes, she knows it. She smiles at me and sits down. "So want some help?" she asks. I nod and she uses magic and all the clothes go in the drawers, _thanks _I say in sign language. Then Remus walked in. I nod at him and he nods back.

"Dora," he starts but Tonks speaks.

"Remus please." She begs.

"Dora I'm too dangerous." He says and I roll my eyes. I used sign language to Tonks saying he is just a dope. She giggled.

"Professor Lupin you are the first teacher I had ever talked to in school, you are not too Dangerous, or old, or poor and if you say that I will go my _mother_." I say. He looks at me. I give him the look like, yes I just went there.

"Sam you are old six-teen." He says to me, I roll my eyes.

"Going to the park." I say in sign language as well as out loud. I walk out of the house and to a muggle park. Then I remember a song I always listened to at the Orphanage. I smiled then I heard a voice.

"Excuse me miss?" asked a boy no more than the age of eleven.

"Hello." I said he looked at his hands.

"I was wondering if you knew the song Next 2 You by Chris Brown." He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Can you please sing it while I play guitar, I'm horrible at singing." He asked.

"Ok." I said and we sat down. Then he started.

" _You've got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>I pray to god everyday  
>That you keep that smile<em>

_(Yeah)_

_You are my dream (you are my dream)_  
><em>There's not a thing I wont do<em>  
><em>I'll give my life up for you<em>  
><em>Cuz you are my dream<em>

_And baby everything that I have is yours_  
><em>You will never go cold or hungry<em>  
><em>I'll be there when you're insecure<em>  
><em>Let you know that your always lovely girl<em>  
><em>Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now<em>

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us<em>  
><em>Cuz I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>

_You have my child_  
><em>You would make my life complete<em>  
><em>Just to have your eyes or your name<em>

_Thatd be mine forever_

_Baby everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that your always lovely girl<br>Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>

_Made for one another_  
><em>Me and you ( and you and you and you)<em>

_And I have no fear_  
><em>And we will make it through<em>

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you<em>

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)<em>

_Stand by my side_

_My baby My baby_

_You've got that smile_  
><em>That only heaven can make<em>

_I pray to god everyday_

_To keep you forever"_

I smiled and people started to clap. Then I noticed there was Sirius, Dumbledore, Narcissa, Mom, Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, and kingsly plus a bunch of people I don't know. He looked at me.

"How about a song by P!nk?" he asked. I laughed.

"Of course kid." I say then he starts playing the song.

"_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's all right<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss "no way it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around...<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Less than perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You are perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean_  
><em>When you talk<em>  
><em>About yourself<em>  
><em>You are wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices<em>  
><em>In your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you<em>  
><em>Instead<em>  
><em>So complicated<em>  
><em>Look how big you'll make it<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough<em>  
><em>I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>see you do the same.<em>  
><em>oh, oh<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You are perfect to me<em>

_The world stares while I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in lying and we try, try, try<em>  
><em>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like me jeans<em>  
><em>They don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?<em>

_Ooh, Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less then, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me"<em>

It ended and everyone clapped. We smiled he looked at me.

"James Kings." He said I smiled remembering the people.

"Samantha Lestrange but people call me Sam." I say. He smiles.

"Isn't your mom Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked.

"Yes, yes she is my mom." I say. I look at her out of the corner of my eye and she smiles. "Another song Mr. Kings." I say.

"Yes Miss. Lestrange." He said.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<em>

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
><em>I hit the floor<em>  
><em>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans<em>  
><em>I'm wearing all my favorite<em>  
><em>Brands, brands, brands, brands<em>  
><em>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>  
><em>Ye, ye<em>  
><em>Cause it goes on and on and on<em>  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
><em>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<em>  
><em>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do<em>

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>.comdynamite_lyrics_taio__  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I'm gonna take it all like,_  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<em>  
><em>I'm alone and all I<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one landing<em>  
><em>'Cause I, I, I Believe it<em>  
><em>And I, I, I<em>  
><em>I just want it all, I just want it all<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<em>  
><em>Hands in the air<em>  
><em>Put your hands in the air<em>

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!"<em>

Everyone clapped. Then someone turned on a CD player and music started playing. All the kids started dancing.

"Wish to dance?" asked James. I smiled.

"Okay!" we got up and started dancing. I winked at them and we ran over and grabbed the hands of our parents. I was going to go to Sirius but I changed my mind. I ran over to mom. "Come on, I'm not letting you stand here and if you try I'll hex you!" I say. She laughed and walked over. After we got all the parents dancing, then I hear thunder. I looked up and saw the dark lord's mark. "Mom" I whispered but she didn't hear me. "Mother!" I whispered again. I got annoyed and stomped on her foot. She looked at me.

"What was that for?" she asked. I pointed up.

"Please say you aren't still with him mom." I say then people started to appear.

"Samantha looks like I can kill you." Said Lucius. Mom pushed me behind her.

"Lucius don't you dare." She said. I pulled out my wand and looked at the others. We all nodded _Stupefy _I said in my head and Lucius fell down. The entire order of death eater looked confused. Then they said it in their heads and they all fell down everyone looked confused.

"You people really need to learn I how to do spells in your head, tip don't speak for about ten years."I say. They all look at me. "I was a mute!" I say. They still look at me. "Oh let's just go…" I say. We appear in… Canada?

"Uhhh… Canada… odd." I say. We all appeared in Sirius' house and Kreacher looked shocked and walked over to mom.

"Mistress is back." He said and bowed.

"A midget elf," I said. "With big ears." I say. They all look at me. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

"Sam." Sirius called. I walked down the stairs and looked at him. _"What?"_ I asked with sign language.

"She said what." Said Tonks.

"She was speaking out loud like five minutes ago!" cried Sirius. _"But being mute is awesome!" _I say in sign language.

"She said 'but being mute is Awesome' ok Sam I'm not translating for you any more." She said. I shrugged and looked at Sirius.

"Ok mute you and Bellatrix are sharing a room," he looked at mom. "Are you with the dark Lord any more?" he asked, she thought about that.

"No." she said. She looked like she wanted to say yes but isn't for me. She followed me upstairs and I walked into a small grey room with two single beds. It had a dusty white dresser and a closet with no doors. I sat down on my bed and she sat on the other. She looked confused. Well a lot is going on for her right know. I got out a piece of parchment and wrote;

Be right Back

She nodded and I walked out. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen where Sirius is.

"We need to make it so nobody can appear in here, because what is V- He-who-must-not-be-named comes for mom?" I ask. They nod and get to work. I run back upstairs and mom is laying on the bed sleeping. I walk over and kiss her cheek. "Love you mom." I whisper and fall asleep.

(^-^)

**July 17****th**

**Bellatrix**

I woke up to see a little bit of black hair on my bed. I look over the edge and see Sam laying on the floor asleep. He hair is all knoted and she is curled in a ball. Then I noticed it is raining outside. I cannot believe I'm not working for the dark Lord any more! It actually feels good, even though I like killing! I changed my outfit and walked down stairs. Then Sam ran down and past me and she and Tonks I think that's what she is called, and they colided.

"Really Sam?" she asked.

"Dream- him- kill!" she cried then noticed she was speaking gibberish. I helped her up then Tonks.

"Sam breath!" she yelled and then she started breathing again.

"He is coming to kill!" yelled Sam.

"Who Sam!" yelled Tonks back, I started walking away, then everyone heard it.

"VOLDEMORT!"

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the people. I own Sammie! I liked her beter when she was a kid. I'm going to make a story of that.**


	6. Frosting

**Samantha**

"Breath Sam please?" said Mom. I leaned back against her. I was freaking out. I just had a dream that she was killed and she was asking me to be calm!

"I will not and cannot breath! I just had a dream that _he killed _someone I love and you tell me to _breath_!" I almost screamed but kept it to a yell.

"What is going on?" asked Molly as she and Sirius walked down. I flicked the hair out of my face with one of my fingers.

"I had a dream that the dark lord killed someone I love to get to me." I said and turned around to look at mom. "You are confined to this house like Sirius!" I said and walked past everyone to my room and shut the door.

**Bellatrix**

"What?" I said as I stood there shocked. Everyone else was shocked too.

"Well at least I don't have to be alone any more but..." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay my best guess is that her dream was about her mom being killed." said Ginny. I looked at her in shock.

"Ya that is true just turning and telling her that does make someone think that." said Hermione. I was shocked. Ginny and Hermione walked upstairs and I followed. We all walked into the room to find Sam asleep in her bed with a picture of me and her when she was five together. Her hair was put up in a french twist by Narcissa. She was poking my nose and I was laughing. They looked at me and I shrugged. Then the memory cam back

_ "Mummy look at me!" exclaimed Sammie._

_ "I'm watching sweetie." I said, Narcissa and I were having tea while Lucius was at work and Draco and Sammie were playing._

_ "Sammie watch me!" cried Draco. She looked over at him Her head tilted to the side._

_ "Okay!" she said. He did a somersault. She giggled._

_ "Okay watch me!" she said and looked over to see me not looking. "Mommy!" she said an I turned my head to watch. She did a hand stand and her shirts fell over her head and she could not see and fell onto her back. She started to cry..._

They watched her sleep, and she muttered something to quiet for them to hear.

**July 18****th**

**Samantha**

I quietly got up and ran to Ginny and Hermiones room. I woke them up and gave the muggle clothes and told them to meet me just outside the front door. When they did I started walking up and they followed, they wondered what I was up to and walked with me all the way to the pet store. When we got there the muggle owner walked up to me. "Teacup puppies please." I said and I got a snow white one, names frosting.

**July19th**

**7:30am**

**Bellatrix**

I woke up and reached over to grab my cold tea. And I felt something lick my finger. I screamed which woke Sam up which made her scream and fall off the bed. Which also made Hermione and Ginny run down to the room, which made Sirius come down too.

"What the!" yelled Sam. As she sat up.

"WEND DID WE GET A DOG!" said Sirius, never mind yelled, I was quiet mad too.

"_I _got a dog yesterday, and she is a puppy named Frosting." said Sam.

"Samantha!" I yelled. She glared at me made her clothes a white top and black pants with runners grabbed her dag and walked out of the house.


End file.
